


We Found Love

by gelian159



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pierreus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelian159/pseuds/gelian159
Summary: AO3备份，原文在lofter：全是OOC，和真人无关，设定歪瓜没有小仙女，而美羊没有羊嫂和小羊们，请勿当真。其他出场人物：登贝莱、格雷罗、金特尔、杜尔姆、巴尔特拉、魏格尔、布尔基、帕帕斯塔索普洛斯、许尔勒、皮什切克、本德、香川、姆希塔良、图赫尔、佐尔克，多特的球场DJ诺比叔和美羊的哥哥威利，提到没出场的：莫尔、胡梅尔斯、格策以及螺丝的好友小福哥。我居然拉了这么多助演嘉宾，囧。文名来自蕾哈娜的那首歌，觉得很适合你横和黑白羊驼。一段没有发生也不可能发生的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
　　整个威斯特法伦球场沸腾了，他们赢了！Auba听见Nobby在高呼自己的名字，然后整个球场跟他一起重复着“Aubameyang！Aubameyang！Aubameyang！”  
　　八万人的声音冲上云霄，山呼海啸，地动山摇，震得他那强韧的心脏都快炸裂，眼睛酸涩，感情在胸口翻滚。有谁能在如此爱戴礼遇之下控制情绪？  
　　何况，这是他最后一次在这座球场接受他们的欢呼了。  
　　他像以往赛后一样与队友相互拥抱，撞一下他们结实的手臂，拍一拍那些在对抗中留下泥渍或淤青的身躯，他们无不混杂着汗水和草场的味道，黄黑色在他越发模糊的视线中混杂在一起，成为永恒。  
　　他爱他们，他并肩作战的兄弟们。  
　　然后他遇到了最放不下的那个，他们一定做了设计好的动作，就是最新约定的那套。  
　　他被Marco一把拉到近前，额头抵住额头，看着这双近在眼前的多情眼睛，Auba觉得自己喉头不住颤抖，他想大哭一场。  
　　这时Marco捧起了他的脸，在他鬓角上狠狠的结实的留下一个吻。他确认那是一个吻，柔软湿热的触感，带着Marco特有的气息留在耳边。  
　　Auba彻底崩溃了。  
　　他趴在Marco肩上开始嚎啕，不顾周围队友的目光和可能已经捕捉到这些的摄像镜头。Marco拍着他，脸上带着笑，他是高兴的，Auba以为自己那些要跟俱乐部谈一谈的言论已经挂到了头版头条，好吧，Marco不喜欢看新闻。  
　　良久，Marco说：“bro，你该去领小钢炮了。”方才Nobby就是在宣布他获得了本赛季的金靴奖，才引得全场高呼他的名字。  
　　对，小钢炮，Marco说了很多次要帮自己拿到，刚刚罚点球的时候他也说，“这个球无论如何你都要罚，不管你愿不愿意。”  
　　他愿意，一瞬间他愿意在这里再进一万个球。  
　　他跑向南看台，用在球场上冲刺的速度，如风如雷，高高扬起手臂，和球迷们一起欢呼。然后来到媒体的长枪短炮中，主席将焊上他铭牌的小钢炮模型交到他手中，他立刻举过头顶，向球迷展示这阔别了三年的荣耀，回应他的是看台再一次沸腾，他是这里的英雄。  
　　  
　　Marco第一次见到Auba的时候愣住了，那全身上下无所不在的水钻简直闪瞎了他的眼睛，他以为Zorc请了个说唱艺人来队里给大家开心开心，毕竟功亏一篑还是挺让人难受的，之后才反应过来这就是新加入的队友。如此浮夸的风格还是第一次在BVB见到，算了，速度快也算是符合BVB风格吧，所以还不算太出格。  
　　“Hi！Marco·Reus！天呐Marco·Reus！”浮夸的家伙走过来，在阳光下每走一步都能称为流光溢彩，却用有点激动的语调说：“你在温布利的表现实在棒极了！”  
　　“Hi，你是Pierre-Emerick·Aub……？”Marco向来不擅长念那么长的单词，何况“Pierre”的发音已经足够可笑，他有点抱歉。  
　　“Aubameyang，你可以叫我Auba，bro。”Auba咧嘴笑了，大白牙比身上的水钻还闪耀，黝黑的脸却憨厚真挚，好像在反省如此亲近的称呼刚认识的人是否冒昧。  
　　“Bro，欢迎来到多特蒙德。”Marco喜欢这种不加掩饰的笑容。  
　　“听说你快过博尔特？”  
　　“也许吧，我一直想找机会和他比一场，不过得先让他记住我，所以咱们还得再去一次欧冠决赛。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈。”Marco笑了，很久没有这样发自内心的开怀，他引着Auba朝更衣室走去。  
　　2  
　　比赛暂停了，Ginni被撞的不清，捂着腿在地上起不来，之前他的头也挨了这么一下，比这还触目惊心。Auba有点担忧，毕竟他这个位置至关重要。  
　　停下跑动之后更觉滚滚热浪翻卷而来，Auba跟大家一起到场边喝水，却被眼前的景象吓坏了。真是怕什么来什么。Marco坐在边线上起不来，队医在旁一筹莫展。  
　　“我没事！”他听见Marco喊，一贯倔强的语气。  
　　这不是他第一次遇到这种状况了，他简直遇到了太多次。  
　　Auba俯下身：“Marco，这不是勉强的时候。”  
　　“不是？现在不是，也就没有时候是了。再说我也没有勉强。咱们一定要再进球。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　这时裁判示意开球，Marco朝Auba投去一个“放心吧”的目光。Auba只得跑回自己的位置上。下一次死球过后他发现Marco已经回到自己身后。毕竟这是最后一次并肩作战了，毕竟这是最后一场决赛，他和Marco一样，无与伦比的想赢。  
　　他们一次次冲刺一次次回防，焦灼的上半场没多久就过去了，等了良久，Auba也不见Marco回到更衣室，他有在球场上解开鞋带才离开的迷信，但这次也太久了，Auba扔下毛巾，出门寻找，上身还打着赤膊。刚走出没两步，就见Marco一手捂着膝盖一手虚扶着墙，慢慢的往回走。  
　　Auba冲过去，架起Marco的胳膊，二话不说拖着他回更衣室，他有点生气，不，是很生气，他们的最后一场不该如此。  
　　“慢点bro，照顾下伤号。”  
　　“现在承认自己是伤号了？”Auba闷闷的说。  
　　“所以接下来就拜托你了。”Auba明白这绝不是客套话，而是真真正正托付给他，这次不像那个点球的时候，Marco的口气舍我其谁，好像预先知道他一定会把球罚进。现在的Marco就像挣扎在命运之线上踩钢丝的人，已经失去平衡，马上就要从钢丝上跌下，脚下是写满诅咒的无底洪流，而他已不能掌握自己的命运。  
　　他们已经在这里倒下过三次了。  
　　他们的球队已经好几年没有品尝到重要冠军的滋味了。  
　　他们从几年前就说要开始收获一座座冠军，然而至今也没有实现。  
　　Auba抓紧了Marco的手腕，未来得及擦干的汗水混在一起。  
　　看着前方，他说：“交给我吧。”  
　　走到更衣室时教练Tuchel已经在发表演说：“我们要为Marcel，为了为了Marc，”看见他们进门，又垂下眼睛补充道：“还有Marco赢下这场比赛！我们是不可战胜的！”  
　　  
　　Marco最近被很多纷乱的事情困扰着，伤愈归来的他好像找不到之前的射门靴，两个门框并不能帮助球队，还好对方的一个乌龙让他们逃离了降级区，可他自己又伤了，虽然与前两次相比算是很轻的伤，但总是打乱恢复步调还是让他恼火。  
　　他来到球队，做了些器械训练，冷冷清清的俱乐部让他提不起精神，人们都趁着国家队比赛日放松休息，而且他的不少队友去国家队报道了，德国队的还要接受表彰，像是这个充满光荣与梦想的夏天的回声，只可惜他不曾亲自出现在其中，无论当时还是现在。  
　　从训练室出来，Marco开始闲逛，满腹心事。  
　　“Hi~man!”突然听见有人叫他，抬头一看，居然是Auba，对了，他也没回加蓬去，最近非洲病毒肆虐，再加上加蓬国家队流程出了点问题就没有成行。想不到他也会来球队消磨时间，现在对方正砸着篮球馆的透明玻璃幕墙，像是要引起自己注意，可能已经叫了自己很多遍了吧。  
　　Marco走过去，站在玻璃墙前看着他的队友，对方穿着长袖训练服，技术差劲的在指尖上转着篮球，见他过来，脸上的笑容更夸张了，露出两排整齐的洁白牙齿。  
　　“进来比划比划！”Auba喊，但Marco指指自己的脚又摇了摇头。  
　　Auba抬了抬眼眉，并没有怎么失望，笑道：“既然这样，就让你看看我的训练成果。”  
　　“是么？快让我见识见识。”一年多来的相处让Marco习惯了Auba的奇怪举动，好吧，有些举动用Auba自己的话来说，是挺炫酷的。不得不承认这个喜欢闪亮穿着，喜欢hip-hop，喜欢篮球，喜欢乒乓球，又喜欢纹身的家伙实在太对自己胃口了，所以有时就不自觉的参与到他那些疯狂中去。  
　　比如现在，Auba坚持要他打开手机里的摄像机，好记录他的英姿。Marco嘲笑了他两句，但还是照做了，他把镜头调整到合适的角度，喊道：“Action！”  
　　奥巴从中线带球，向底线冲过去，Marco以为他会撞到墙上，实际上，他是的，只不过是用他健美有力的双腿蹬在了墙上，他飞了起来，伴随着一声欢呼，完成漂亮的扣篮，篮框和篮板震动了好久不能平息。  
　　“我像Jordan一样飞了！”他对着墙外的Marco大喊。  
　　Marco已笑得前仰后合：“真有你的，bitch！”  
　　“别嫉妒嘛！Auba把篮球抛向Marco，Marco条件反射的拧腰躲避，但他多虑了，玻璃墙把球反弹了回去。Marco想还是去亲自做个了结吧，他向篮球馆大门绕去。  
　　晚上，Marco把拍了Auba杰作的视频传给他，不久就看到他更新了一条ins，“我像Jordan一样飞了！来试试吧，你也行的！”圈了自己。Marco在心里笑骂：“等老子好了的。”  
　　3  
　　Auba再次站到了罚球点前，一旦打进，胜利的天平将再次向他的球队倾斜。这次是他主动站上去的，队内的第一点球手现在只能拖着伤腿坐在场边，也不能再对他说“去罚点球，无论你愿不愿意。”  
　　但是他朝罚球点走过去了，这是他对Marco的承诺，是对全队的承诺，也是对自己的承诺。  
　　哨响，球在中路划出漂亮的抛物线落入球门，一个骗过门将的完美的勺子。  
　　他们再次领先了。  
　　Auba对着球迷大喊，和队友们拥抱，从包围他的身躯缝隙中看向替补席，那个人一直站在那，像等待着什么，他的膝盖已被队医绑上了黄色的绷带，所以不能手舞足蹈的庆祝。  
　　Auba跑过去紧紧拥抱了他。  
　　对手的攻势更加紧迫了，77分钟，Marc和Ginni都受了伤，而替补名额只剩一个，最后Ginni留在场上坚持，而换下Marc的是赛前宣布会因伤错过比赛的Erik，用伤号换伤号，让重伤号下场而轻伤号留守，减少进攻火力投入，全员退守靠燃烧最后的意志坚持着。  
　　但Auba留在前场潜伏，他惊人的速度再次制造了机会，即使禁区里被撞倒，仍然瞬间翻身跃起，再次控制住皮球绕过防守球员射门，瞄准球门死角的弧线最终在与门框交汇的时候偏离。Auba懊恼的砸着草地，青草接住滚落的汗珠。他已经忘我了，比赛仿佛会永远继续下去，而进更多的球才是唯一出路。他忘了一切，忘了来自浪漫之都的召唤，忘了能让他后半生享乐无忧的高薪，忘了连日来盘踞在心头的纠结，只有进球，进球，进球，他想进更多球，在此刻，在这里。  
　　  
　　Marco想专注在足球上，毕竟半年来接二连三的伤病让他的步调完全乱了，他正跟他的球队一起沉沦。多一个人的情况下却还处于劣势，防线被对手一次次冲击，只能疲于奔命，传球失误却轻易断送了好不容易抢下的球权，这还不如上半程，至少那个时候他们还能抱怨门柱和横梁。  
　　南看台，他们力量的源泉跟他们一样迷茫，球迷们已经做了所有能做的，但仍不能让场上拼搏的人们重新找回状态。终场哨响前Marco已经回到了更衣室，却也可以听见球迷们充满不解和愤怒的呼喊，今天他们久久不愿离去，队友们现在还没回来，说不定正在和球迷对话。比球迷尖锐得多的是记者，在采访区他被拦住了，那些他已拒绝回答的问题接踵而至，他只说自己还需要时间找找状态便匆匆逃离，心里却又把那些连日来的纠结拷问翻出来，带到更衣室的座椅上发呆。  
　　不知过了多久，更衣室终于热闹起来，Marco抬起头，对面的Auba刚洗澡回来，身上的水珠淋淋漓漓，紧实的后背正对着他，那个覆盖住两块肩胛骨的纹身一览无余，非洲大陆上方翱翔着展翅的雄鹰，这是他们一起去做的纹身，那次Marco把外甥的手和家人的名字刺在身上，填满了整条手臂。当Auba拿出这个图案让老板动手的时候他吓了一跳，毕竟Auba还没有亲身体验这位师傅的手艺。而Auba却以为Marco在为这个图案的寓意惊讶，于是他说他虽然生长在法国，但加蓬和非洲才是他的根源所在，正因如此，有更好选择的他才无法放弃加蓬，一些东西天生溶在血液里。说这些的时候他笑得腼腆又笃定，好像终于下定决心向人剖白心事。  
　　Marco想也许自己能跟他谈一谈。  
　　“bro，想要我送你的话你就得快点了。”Auba已经快要收拾好自己。由于那个让他不能开车还被Auba嘲笑了好几天的事件，Marco最近只能蹭队友的车，Auba的几辆跑车他都已见识过。  
　　这天晚上他得到了一个答案：“听从内心，做你自己。”  
　　4  
　　Auba左手0usmane右手Raphael，一起抱着翡翠杯在展板前狠狠秀了一番。几年来俱乐部也许都为庆祝而准备了这一切，但只有今天派上用场。他有点羡慕身旁的两位队友，第一年来到这里就收获冠军，而他自己则等了四年。他喜欢被闪光灯照射的感觉，为此还戴上了新配的黄金牙套，不得不承认，这是他为夺冠庆祝专门准备的，很庆幸能物尽其用。  
　　庆功晚宴不像更衣室中可以尽情狂欢，毕竟管理层悉数到场，还有各种社会名流，鉴于他们欧冠前夜的可怕遭遇以及此后的姿态，据闻内政部长也特来道贺，气氛如奥巴预想的有些过于庄重，“毕竟是德国人的晚宴。”他吐槽道，吃东西时摘下的黄金牙套也没有心情再装上。他们三个说法语的整晚凑在一起，还有他的两个哥哥和父亲。被叫去电视台接受采访的Marco迟到了，又被拉到人群里寒暄，等和他们碰面时已经过了很久，Willy拉着Marco合影，Auba充当摄影师，又让0usmane凑过来。叼着雪茄的Willy、盛装的0usmane和只有白衬衫的Marco不怎么搭调，Auba照了一张也就意兴阑珊。然后Marco被其他人叫走了，Auba松了口气，至少Marco不会像Raphael和Ousmane那样一直问他是不是要去巴黎，他不确信自己能对Marco坦诚。  
　　晚宴结束时没有人喝醉，Raphael要和家人团聚，而0usmane还跟着Auba一家，他挤眉弄眼的对Auba说：“晚宴太没劲了，而且我还没吃饱。”  
　　“好的bro，说真的我也是，咱们去宵夜吧，你想吃什么？我请客！”  
　　于是Ousmane指了指马路对面的麦当劳。Auba哈哈大笑，Ousmane还是个孩子，虽然足球运动员在这个年龄离乡背井是常事，但他确实还是个孩子，Auba能觉察到他对自己的依赖，现在更有点依依不舍。想想去年这个时候自己还在劝他来德国，现如今却要弃他而去……这就是足球世界，瞬息万变，防不胜防。  
　　他们在快餐店大吃了一通，点第二轮餐的时候还被球迷围观了，但管他呢，Tuchel说他们今天不用看他给的食谱，可以尽情放纵。  
　　“Auba，那些球迷会把刚才的视频卖给媒体吧。”Ousmane表情天真的问。  
　　“卖就卖呗，反正球迷也爱看些花边。”  
　　“比如蝙蝠侠和罗宾什么的？”  
　　Auba困惑的挑了挑眉毛。  
　　“你们那个庆祝太有名了好不好。”  
　　Auba继续动着眉毛摇头晃脑，那可是他们的得意之作。  
　　“你要不把那套行头留给我吧，我保证比你COS得炫酷，下次德比时我和Marco装扮上怀念一下你。”  
　 这下Auba不再沉默，而是扶着脑袋笑道：“好呀，我也算后继有人了。”  
　　“那你打算什么时候跟Marco摊牌？哦，不当面说可不是个好主意，连个告别都没有就太惨了。”  
　　“大人的事小孩子不要管。”Auba咬着麦乐鸡，话从牙缝里漏出来。  
　　“那就看你们俩谁先撑不住吧，Marco也该习惯了，网上有组关于他和他前队友的图特别流行……”  
　　“汉堡也塞不住你的嘴！”  
　　“是Emre·Mor找给我们看的，你知道他是个网瘾少年，我让他们别理那些，Marco才不是矫情的人。”  
　　“是的，别理那些。”Auba按着Ousmane的头若有所思，Ousmane其实很成熟，只是他总忍不住把他当孩子。  
　　Ousmane嘟着嘴，拨开Auba的手：“所以他不会让你不告而别的，押两盒鸡块。”  
　　不幸的是他说中了，回到酒店房间的时候Auba发现门是开着的，窗边沙发上影影绰绰有个人，白衬衫反射着月光，他一眼认出是Marco在他的房间里，没有开灯，就这么在月色中坐着。  
　　听见门口有动静，Marco转过身，整个轮廓被月光雕刻得那么优美。  
　　Auba吞了口唾沫，打开了灯。  
　　　　  
　　Marco今天特别高兴，哼着小曲从小福的车上下来，迎面正碰上Papa。两人边说边往训练场走，Papa问道：“彩票中奖了？开心成这样？”  
　　“一会儿你就知道了！”Marco给了Papa一个wink。  
　　这时刺耳的引擎轰鸣声由远及近，一辆金色保时捷绝尘而来，车头还有蝙蝠侠的标识。  
　　Papa翻了个白眼：“Auba还能不能再浮夸点？”  
　　转眼间车子停到了他们面前，伴随着更刺耳的刹车声。Marco却兴奋得不行，对着车里的人比了两个大大的拇指。车窗摇下，Auba伸出手来和Marco来了一套庆祝动作，帕帕又翻了个白眼，然后他注意到了什么。Auba是喜欢奇装异服不假，但今天也太夸张了吧，他好像穿了一件银灰色的晚礼服，而整个面料都是闪闪发光的，比他第一天来俱乐部报道的时候还要隆重。对，隆重，Papa脑袋里浮现出这个词。  
　　“你太棒了bro！！！”Marco喊道。  
　　“我先过去了，等我。”Auba却平静，不对，应该说郑重的对Marco说，然后继续开车向办公楼的方向驶去。  
　　今天Auba没有来训练场地，等大家结束训练快要散去的时候他回来了，身后还跟着Zorc，然后BVB的体育主管宣布Auba提前延长合约到2020年。Marco率先拍起手来，又跳又叫像个孩子。他招呼更衣室里的几个队友先来了个合照，新来的Julian很是积极，一向安静的Micki也凑过来，Marco找镜头的时候发现Papa早就站在了他们身后，一反常态的咧嘴大笑着。  
　　Auba早跟Marco定好今天要载他回家，半路上Auba突然奇想，提议出去吃顿大餐庆祝一下，Marco表示无论吃什么都是他来请客，然后Auba就把他带到了一家颇具档次的法国餐厅，说吃点海鲜和鱼不算违反纪律，而且这的烹饪手法非常地道。  
　　但进了餐厅，静谧典雅的气氛让Marco有点意外，“你认真的么，bro？”他问，庆幸自己今天穿了件衬衫而不是长T恤。  
　　“来都来了，绝不会让你失望。”Auba接过侍者送来的领结，亲自帮Marco系上，过程中两人面对着面，Marco的目光直直的投射过来，Auba只觉得脸上突然一阵火热。  
　　菜肴经典，烛光摇曳，宾主相谈甚欢，再配上一曲浪漫的小提琴独奏，可以称得上完美约会了吧，Auba不由得为自己出色的安排沾沾自喜，但等等，约会，这怎么就成了约会？  
　　Marco还在那边摇着葡萄酒杯，一点红晕爬上他白皙的皮肤，他仍然兴致高昂，正斜着脑袋看着他，总是带着感情的眼睛此刻有几分迷离，Auba觉得那眼神还有歪上天的嘴角弧度都勾得他心里痒痒的。  
　　这想法太危险了，Auba隔着西裤掐了掐自己的大腿，他一直知道这位亲近的朋友有张好看的脸，好吧肩膀也很好看，胸肌也不错，还有下面线条分明的腹肌……停！auba斩断思绪，并发誓之前绝对没有非分之想，哦不，现在也不能有啊，这可是Marco！Marco·Reus！他的队友啊！  
　　“Auba?你没事吧。”正在点评FIFA和实况而眉飞色舞的Marco不得不停下话头，因为他发现他的好友从冰桶里捡了块冰放在嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼了起来。  
　　“没事，就是太热了，我想冷静冷静。”Auba说，有点呆滞，他要捋捋自己的心思了，难道在和他一起踢球就觉得开心后面，在为了他也要留下来后面，还有别的意味？  
　　5  
　　和Ousmane分手之后Auba又去酒吧坐了坐，这次他要了点带劲的伏特加，想把自己灌醉了事，最好让他醉着回到多特蒙德，醉到花车游行结束，醉到他在新东家的合同上签完字才好。Tomas不是说今晚可以尽情放纵么？所以他回卧室的时候手里还举着半瓶酒，却被屋里的人吓得酒醒了一半，酒瓶也掉在地毯上，发出一声闷响。  
　　“是我，我找Willy要的房卡。”Marco见Auba一副惊魂未定的样子忙解释道。  
　　Auba却还歪歪斜斜的倚在玄关，不往里走，手心冒出汗来，好像屋里等待他的是什么危险的古灵精怪。  
　　“bro，我们不告个别么？”Marco继续问道，带着点坏笑，但话尾的颤音却出卖了他，他在紧张。  
　　“你都知道了。”Auba没力气再隐瞒，他努力捋直舌头，口齿还算清晰，“是Ousmane这个臭小子还是Raphael嘴不严？”  
　　“原来是真的。”Marco低下头，再抬起眼睛的时候就没有那么轻松了，Auba知道Marco在强忍着情绪，他太了解他了，毕竟这几年也跟他一起经历了一些可以称作悲欢离合的事情，太了解Marco在掩藏感情方面的笨拙和固执。只不过每次自己都是和他站在一边的，如今却终于让他用这种表情面对自己了。  
　　他突然想起自己刚刚看到的那几张图，Ousmane说的一定是这个，那些Marco拥着他们队友的照片，本该温馨暖人，但除了Marco，那些队友都变成了灰色，一张张惹人心碎，让Auba想起每次Marco劝说这些人留下却都无功而返的事情，他当然知道，有时候他就在他身边，一起做着傻事，但这些在热门搜索里被转得到处都是的图，最后都只留Marco孤单的背影，没有他，从来没有他。Auba突然想笑，原来自己这一直就在左右的人竟如此容易忽略，就和Marco从来没察觉到他的情愫一样。  
　　不过这次终于要轮到他了，轮到他来伤他的心，也许过一阵子自己变成灰色的图也会加入到那组图中被人传播，被人唏嘘感叹，想想就觉得真TM操蛋！  
　　“是，是真的，Marco，我很抱歉。”Auba做了亏心事一般的说道，这次他在努力站直身子。  
　　“为什么要道歉？”Marco起身朝Auba走来，语气生硬。不，不是要说这个，他心想，却难以控制向外散发出的低气压。  
　　“那好，我不道歉，换一个我喜欢的工作环境天经地义。你以前也说过，改换门庭在足球世界太过平常了。”看着Marco咄咄逼近，Auba反倒来了脾气，难道我是第一个为这种事跟你道歉的人么？在你为挽留那些队友做着无用功之后？他们都像对不起你似的道歉，就因为你去劝人家留下。  
　　“对，天经地义，他们走的时候我是这么说的。”这次轮到Marco颓然了，他停在房间中心，进也不是，退也不是，重心努力放在没受伤的那条腿上。他比谁都明白这些道理，却每次都要做无谓争取。然而这次是例外，至少这不是他在大半夜跑到Auba屋里苦等的目的。  
　　“他们？”奥巴如同被人戳了痛点，“对，他们，你对他们也真够意思，我记得你为了Mats和球迷们吵架，为了Micki向高层谏言，还有你facebook上帮Mario说的那些话……”  
　　“Auba，别说了。”Marco想打断Auba。这次不一样！他想说。  
　　但Auba太激动了，青筋在他的额头蹦起，好像终于有勇气将满腹委屈倒出，他指着自己的心口继续：“我留下了小钢炮！我留下了冠军！我还会留下一大笔转会费！你为了他们做到那种程度，现在，又能为我做什么呢？”  
　　寂静，隔音良好的房间里只留下他们二人因情绪激动而喘粗气的声音，Marco长叹了一声，突然紧走两步来到Auba面前，气势汹汹，他瞪着眼睛，恼怒和委屈都在眼神里，嘴角却仿佛带着讥诮笑意，问道：“那么，bro，你想让我为你做什么呢？”  
　　Auba抬头看了看天花板，低下头时他悲哀的笑了下，咬着牙齿道：“我要你。”  
　　说罢像赌上性命一样决绝，不等Marco反应就猛然抓住他的衣领将人拉向自己，然后粗暴的含住了他的嘴。  
　　  
　　Auba以为自己飞了起来，他所有的奇怪笑点Marco都能get还陪他一起笑，他所有的疯狂点子Marco都会称赞还和他一起疯，于是现在Marco就在摄影棚里，跟随导演学习那些可笑的舞蹈动作，不得不承认，他的舞蹈天赋和运动天赋完全没法比。并且他学的不够专心，在注意到Auba正暗暗看着他并嘲笑他的时候把台本砸了过来。  
　　这首歌是Auba的好友专门送给他的，他在里面展示非洲足球先生的奖杯，伴舞的女郎将脸涂成黄黑色，威斯特法伦球场成了他们舞蹈的背景，当然，里面还有Marco，尽管他的舞步和表演始终笨拙。Auba在足球世界里珍视的一切都在这支MV中。　　  
　　也有足球以外的，他确定自己爱上了Marco。  
　　他喜欢Marco为他吹走眼中沙子时吐在脸上的气息，喜欢Marco梳理他头发时指肚划过头皮的触感，喜欢和Marco一起研究新的庆祝动作，更喜欢进球后一起付诸实践，喜欢在场边热身时让他们的手指“无意”中相碰，更喜欢庆祝时结结实实的拥抱，喜欢偷拍Marco的睡颜甚至一些尺度更大的视频发在ins上，更喜欢只被自己拥有的不能流出更衣室的精彩画面，喜欢Marco接过自己的传中破门得分，更喜欢Marco电光火石之间给他的绝妙助攻，他红着脸对记者说进球有时就像高潮一样兴奋。他喜欢有关Marco的一切。  
　　却只说如果Marco不离开，他就会一直在BVB踢下去，他以为这是自己说过的最直白的情话。  
　　直到他习惯漂泊的心想念起曾经的感觉，他见到了一些阴暗的东西，厌倦了一些束缚，尽管在任何地方都存在阴暗和束缚，但如果他曾经认为这个地方永远不会有这些的话，落差将失望成倍放大，成熟总是需要代价。而他却忍不住越发忤逆，在暗流汹涌的赛季末，终于走到告别边缘。  
　　他要自食其言了，但Marco甚至不在乎他的食言，也许他见到了太多废弃的承诺而早就不把它们放在心上，Marco甚至都不敢对自己对心爱的城市许下诺言，只是一次又一次的用行动告白着，Auba知道Marco看重行动多于言语。于是自己的转会流言被Marco无视了，在登上各种媒体后Marco还像什么都没发生一样的对待他，他怕极了这种感觉。  
　　就好像对Marco来说他从不是特别的，而当他的好朋友们回归加入之后，他就不再需要自己了，他们终究只是朋友。  
　　6  
　　这不是吻，更像啃咬和战争，Auba把Marco挤在墙上，胯部和腿用力禁锢住他，Marco的挣扎是徒劳的。  
　　Auba捉住了Marco的一片唇瓣拼命吸吮，不久他们嘴里有了血腥味，和浓烈酒气混在一起，奇异地惹人躁动。Marco在咬他，但他还不放开，他也在咬着Marco，近乎贪婪，直到Marco吃痛地叫唤了一声，Auba突然酒醒了一样停下一切，退开半步。  
　　Marco的嘴唇已经肿了起来，因染上了血迹而红得吓人，毕竟最后他们嘴里到处是浓浓铁锈味。他的领口被拽开到胸前，露出大片雪白胸膛，纽扣想来也被绷掉了。他最在意的发型更是惨遭蹂躏，几缕头发已经落在额前，获得自由后他一边用手背蹭了蹭嘴唇，一边盯着Auba，眼神还是那么锐利，更有几丝复杂和困惑。  
　　“不，不该这样！不该这样！”Auba双手抱着头喃喃念叨，避开了Marco的视线。  
　　他已经要离开了，所以这些都不该发生才对。  
　　Marco整了整衣衫，直起身，伸手去抓Auba的胳膊，刚刚强吻他的人现在已经崩溃。  
　　但突然Auba抓住了他的手，不住的道歉：“对不起Macro，对不起，我很抱歉。对不起……”  
　　说着对不起，却反而钳住Marco向门口而去，他的力量太大，而Marco又只剩一条腿能发力，就这样被半拖半拽的拉到门口，然后房门大开，Marco被推了出去。  
　　重重的关门声阻断了Auba道歉的声音，将他们隔绝开来。  
　　这一切发生的太快了，Marco有点反应不过来，他只好站在走廊上对着Auba的房门发呆，想想这一切到底是怎么发生的，想到最后他竟然笑了起来。  
　　然后他开始敲门，“Auba，我话还没说完。”  
　　良久没人应声。Marco无奈的摇摇头，在闹什么别扭呀，也太不痛快了。心里埋怨着，却还是在门口不想离开。  
　　虽然已经后半夜了，但来来回回的队友还不少，一个个都折腾得不比Marco整齐，Roman·Burki伴着拄着双拐的Julian慢慢走过，亲密得让Marco不好意思打招呼。然后突然一声呼吼，两个人瞬间成了落汤鸡。Marc从他们身边尖叫着跑过，手里拿着两个空啤酒瓶。  
　　“Marc你等着！”Roman追出去两步，又放不下Julian，只得停下脚步大喊道。  
　　“追他，追他！”Julian却不管这么多，拄着拐一步步飞快地向前蹦。  
　　这幕把Marco逗乐了，“小心点，年轻人！”  
　　Burki马上接道：“听Marco的话，快停下Julian。”一面还像护着球门一样双手虚环在Julian左右。  
　　“君子报仇，十年不晚，Marc你给我们等着！”Julian这才停下来，扶住Roman伸过来的手，两人对笑了一下，这才看向Marco。  
　　Marco马上耸耸肩：“忘带房卡了。”  
　　“干站着也不是办法，去找前台吧。”Julian出主意。  
　　“嗯，是个办法，不知道我证件手机都没在身上行不行，锁在屋里了嘛。”  
　　“刷脸还不行呀？！”Roman说。  
　　Julian哈哈哈的笑得停不下来，然后他们就这么自顾说笑着离开了。  
　　等他们走远Marco继续敲门，“再不开门我就去找前台要你的房卡，说不定明天就有小报写什么了。”  
　　里面传来一声绝望咒骂和瓶子敲在墙壁上的声音，门还是没有开。  
　　这时Andre风风火火地跑过走廊，怀里捧着他们千辛万苦得来的奖杯，边跑还边回头张望。  
　　“嗨~bro”Marco只喊了一声就被Andre紧张兮兮的打断。  
　　“躲谁呢？”  
　　“我跟Lukasz还有Manni他们打赌，今晚绝对不让他们找到杯子。”  
　　“赌了什么？”  
　　“一人五十的话就是三百欧。”Andre掰着手指头算着。  
　　“去我那躲着，赢了分我一半。”Marco从口袋里掏出自己的房卡交给Andre。  
　　“成交，bro，我先撤了，你早点回来。”说罢Andre一溜烟跑了。  
　　不久Lukasz、Manni和Shingi走过来，Marco装作闲逛的样子等候多时，把他们支到反方向后他对着Auba的房门打了个大大的哈欠，“看来我可以去睡觉了，Andre还等着我呢，要忍受他的鼾声可真不容易。”然后他踏着重重的步子走开，可惜走廊铺了地毯，不能搞出更大的脚步声了。  
　　Auba一直倚着门坐着，先前扔掉的半瓶酒也被他捡回来，继续灌到喉咙里，脑子里像有无数个漫画英雄开乱战，思绪全都被他们砸的支离破碎，只留一点意识听Marco在外面的动静。不敢面对他，可他真走了却又怅然得不行，不死心地将门开了一条缝，而就这一瞬，一股巨大的力量撞开了门，撞到他身上，直将他撞到玄关的墙上。Auba好半天才从头晕目眩中恢复过来，定睛一看，是Marco，除了他还能有谁，他正把整个身体的重量压在自己身上，让自己没法动弹，还不得不看着他那闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
　　“我也爱你呀，傻瓜。”  
　　听到这句话，Auba的心炸开了。

　　训练快开始了，Tuchel已经站到了场边，却还不见Auba身影，Marco心想这下他要被罚跑圈喽，毕竟是大巴事件后的第一场联赛，正是要提升士气的时候，这家伙老毛病又犯了。正想着，却见Auba大摇大摆的走进训练场，没换训练服不说，身上穿的是神马鬼？一身黑白相间的连体衣！  
　　Marco扶额，这可不是自己能理解的时尚了。  
　　却是Erik先笑道：“Auba你这次要cos斑马侠么？”  
　　引得队友们哄堂大笑，人群中有人喊：“这是个什么英雄？”“Auba你的面具呢？”  
　　刚刚还沉闷的气氛顿时活跃起来。  
　　连Tuchel都问他刚拯救完哪个世界？是准备在大家面前变身么？  
　　Auba说是呀，便扭起腰肢要宽衣解带，被教练一脚踢在屁股上，“给你5分钟，快准备好回来训练！”  
　　Auba在一阵笑声中跑远了。Marco看着他的背影笑着笑着就有点小感动，想想几天前Auba还在支持他向Watzke谏言推迟欧冠比赛，但真到比赛的时候Auba当然没有退缩。他的队友们也没有，他们都英雄一样的走上赛场，所以他们值得开心开心，然后Auba就把自己装扮成笑料出现了。他总是出现的这么恰到好处，以至于提起Auba，Marco首先想到的不是他那夸张奢华的穿着打扮，不是他爱搞怪的率真个性，也不是他在球场上那风驰电掣的速度。而是温暖。像老房子里冬天燃起的壁炉火焰，像初夏时吹过绿茵场的微风，像小时候妈妈递到他手里的热巧克力，温暖还带着甜蜜。  
　　出事那天晚上他离开球场，Marc没有生命危险的消息并没有让他完全放心，带着满腹心事，不知不觉跑到了Auba家，等了半天Auba才被警察护送回来，一见他等在门口，就立刻就扑了过去，泛红的眼睛呆滞无神，趴在他肩头像个无助的孩子。Marco拍着他的背安慰他：“谢天谢地你没事。”却听见Auba哽咽又微弱的声音，“幸好你没在车上。”Marco控制了半天，才压下亲吻他的冲动。  
　　Marco知道自己彻底逃不掉了，他曾划过底线绝不和队友发展什么超友谊关系，却控制不了越发靠向Auba的心，在他们一起经历了这么多之后，他甚至认定Auba就是自己这辈子想要的人。  
　　他早过了心会小鹿乱撞的年纪，但不知什么时候起，被Auba从后面拥抱的时候会脸红，而抱他的人还笑得那么心无旁骛，就像现在这样，Marco恼火的转过身将他推倒，那细长的身躯就毫不反抗的躺在草地上，任他欺负蹂躏，还笑得快喘不过气来，而围观的队友们都是见怪不怪的看戏表情。  
　　Marco突然觉得这样也挺好的，生活不光是足球，还有许多其他值得珍惜的东西，他盘算着什么时候带一束玫瑰花去拜访Auba，对了，也许施华洛世奇的水晶玫瑰更讨他欢心。  
　　可不久就传来PSG和Auba接触的流言蜚语，球队里早就积压着的矛盾也闹到明面，Auba说他们还有重要的争三比赛和德国杯决赛，一切到那之后再说。  
　　好的，你说的对，到那之后再说，Marco想。  
　　7  
　　Auba不可置信的盯着Marco，后者还紧压着他，几乎是腻在他怀里，露出那招牌式的带点坏的歪嘴笑。  
　　这发展让Auba完全当机，嘴张得老大。  
　　“你刚才的吻我的意思，难道不是你喜欢我么？”Marco笑弯了眼睛。  
　　“是，我，我，我——是——”Auba恨自己喝了太多酒，这下舌头彻底打结了。  
　　听到“是”字Marco才如释重负，露出真正的满足的笑容，他抬手抚上Auba的脸：“没关系的，Auba，我爱你，所以没关系的。”  
　　“是的！哦，上帝，是的Marco！”Auba大张的嘴终于找回声音，他拥住Marco，“我也爱你，Marco，我爱你！”  
　　这次他们的吻开始得很轻柔，慢慢靠近，慢慢接触，再慢慢避开之前制造出的伤口，酒味和铁锈味还在，那味道那么甜蜜。  
　　Auba的舌头先不小心碰到了Marco的唇，好吧，他承认只是下意识的想舔舔刚才被自己咬破的地方。结果一发不可收拾，Marco的舌尖碰巧在那，于是演变成火热的法式长吻，Auba几乎侵占了Marco口中的每个地方，Marco肺里的空气都快耗尽了，可他还不舍得结束。他们也许会这么吻到地老天荒，如果不是Andre出现的话。  
　　这次发出闷响的是翡翠杯掉落的声音，Andre僵在门口，而他们刚刚根本没想起关门。  
　　Auba放开了Marco，只是嘴唇而已，他还搂着他，而Marco思考更多的是为什么Auba能做到呼吸自如，他可是用力深呼吸了两次才缓过来的。然后才发现自己的另一个好友呆立在那。  
　　“我我我我，对对对不起！”Andre涨红了脸说。  
　　我的朋友怎么都喜欢道歉，Marco暗暗吐槽，“Andre，不是让你在我房间躲着么？”他笑道，浑然不知自己的脸和耳朵都红红的。  
　　Andre低头把来之不易的奖杯捡起来，像抱着救命稻草一样抱着它：“我，我，我来看看你怎么还不回去，看来不用给你留门了。”  
　　“不用留门了。”Auba插话，又觉得自己在说冷笑话，解嘲的笑起来，幸亏脸够黑，脸红也没人发现。  
　　Marco马上肯定的嗯了一声，Andre如临大赦，拔腿就走。  
　　没走两步他又回来，幸好门里的二位没这么快就继续开干，只是还抱在一起而已。Andre把奖杯放进门，木讷地说：“我刚才想杯子放Auba这比较安全，所以才抱着它来。还有Mario赢了，他打赌你们在一起了，我输了一千欧。哦，放心，赌局里就我们俩。”  
　　“你们两个家伙，这还差不多。”Marco歪了歪嘴。  
　　“其实你赢了，bro，你们打赌时我们应该还没成。”Auba说。  
　　“我输了，我押的是你们已经分手了。”Andre十分不好意思，“祝你们晚安，这次真走了。”  
　　离开的时候Andre很贴心地带上了门。  
　　Marco一手抱着奖杯，一手牵着Auba，终于回到房间里，他把奖杯摆在茶几上抱怨道：“Andre一定回去跟Mario报告了，明天我会在群里被编排死。”  
　　“没关系，告诉大家也无所谓，我不介意听几声恭喜。”Auba从后面环住Marco的腰，头压在Marco的肩膀上，在Marco耳边说，假装不知道丁日三宝有个单独的群。  
　　Marco对他的小伎俩心知肚明，一个转身又推倒了Auba，只不过这次他们一起摔在了松软的床上，Marco用手肘撑起头，另一只手拂过Auba的脖子，伸进衣领里，在充满弹性的胸肌上来回划着，“亲爱的，明天的事明天再说，再过一会儿就天亮了。”  
　　8  
　　这次Auba可不是只会笑个不停了，他一个翻身彻底覆盖在marco身上。撑住身子凝视着身下的人，两只眼睛带着火苗，“所以良宵苦短？”  
　　“你说呢？”Marco迎上Auba的目光，眼中柔情百转。  
　　Auba再次占有了Marco的唇，这次越发缠绵，空气都被掠夺干净，Marco发誓自己早晚被他亲的大脑缺氧，他还有点小得意，因为在这种状态下他还脱掉了Auba的上衣，他自己的衬衫扣子也全都被Auba解开了，两人胸膛贴着胸膛又吻了一会儿。终于Auba暂时放过Marco的嘴，顺着他的脖子一点点向下，经过胸口，在腹肌和肚脐上流连了许久，Marco不自觉的弓起背迎合着他，手在床上胡乱抓着床单。  
　　Auba停下来解开了Marco的皮带，西裤很容易被褪下，看着内裤下隆起的轮廓，Auba不禁笑出了声。  
　　Marco翻了个白眼：“又不是没看过，更衣室里谁没见过谁呀！”  
　　“没见过这么精神的。”Auba坏笑着，隔着内裤含住根部，一寸寸的向上蹭着，被含过的地方留下水痕。Marco被刺激的撑起了身子，见Auba下半身还整齐的很，立刻凑过去拉住了对方的裤腰，小一号的裤子紧绷绷的裹着Auba，让他看起来热辣的不行，最主要的是某些也起了变化的地方完全藏不住了。Marco一把扒开了裤扣，不过还是裤子的主人自己更熟练的脱下了它。  
　　他们再次交换亲吻，这次只让舌尖交缠，所以Marco的空气还在，他们拥着彼此，Marco终于完全脱掉了那件充满禁欲感的衬衣，身体紧紧贴住奥巴的，性器隔着内裤薄薄的布料摩擦，引起一阵阵颤栗，直到Auba忍不住上手把两个人从最后的束缚中解放出来，又握着两人的阴茎一起上下套弄安抚。  
　　Auba像是知道他的喜好一样，Marco很快发出舒服的呻吟。这次Auba把他推倒在床上，自己却在床边跪了下来，他不敢动Marco受伤的左腿，就把右腿举起架在肩头，这下唯一的隐秘也暴露出来，Marco视死如归的砸了下床，他刚打量了Auba的性器长大的样子，尺寸真是吓人。  
　　不想Auba却是低头又含住了他的阴茎，用口水濡湿，吞吐，Marco感到有几次自己抵到了Auba喉咙深处，让他差点缴了械，这家伙花样怎么这么多。  
　　正恍惚着，突觉得放松警惕的后穴处一阵湿润，什么柔韧的东西在侵入它，反应过来Auba在做什么后Marco完全懵了，他从未被如此对待过。  
　　“不，不用这样的。”一开口才发现自己声音都变了。  
　　Auba没说话，却像得了相反的命令，反而加大了频率和深度，Marco几次想直起身子，却都被他按了回去，最后也只好由着他乱来。他已把那些褶皱都润湿，舌头搭配手指扩充着Marco，他发现不久之后穴口就开始配合着他的节奏一张一合，而Marco抽气的声音越来越粗重。  
　　直到能把两根手指都放入，Auba才恋恋不舍的起身，绕到床头柜前拉开抽屉翻找。  
　　“干什么？”Marco用临时找回的一点理智问。  
　　“别告诉我这酒店没有预备润滑剂和套。”Auba的声音里全是急躁难耐。  
　　Marco没说话，可能是先前太紧张了，他完全忘了有这些玩意儿存在，按他的预想Auba早就应该在大张旗鼓的干他了，可他新晋的恋人是那样的温柔谨慎。  
　　“没有也没关系。”他闷声说，声音沙哑，像有什么东西梗着。  
　　“这可不行。”Auba嘟囔了一句，又换到了另一边的柜子，终于找到了他要的东西。  
　　冰凉膏体被送入Marco的身体里，在找到润滑剂之后Marco也就近给Auba来了几个回合的口活，Auba的命根子比他的皮肤黑的多，被Marco这一通折腾，更是又热又硬，像刚锻造好的铁块似得。Auba做好准备终于把它抵到了Marco的入口处，大手在Marco大腿内侧的皮肤上来回揉捻。  
　　“你再不进来咱俩就算了。”Marco放狠话催促着，声音却软得像水。  
可当Auba刚将头部顶入后Marco就骂了出来，太特么疼了，这亏了要进夏休，不然还怎么踢球。  
　　Auba在Marco的腰腹上亲了又亲，又安抚了他的阴茎半天，才慢慢进行下一步动作，等到整根没入，Marco和他都已经满头是汗。  
　　Auba长出了一口气，听上去像是舒服的呻吟，Marco试着把腿缠上Auba的腰，哦不，左腿还是不中用。Auba来回抚摸着这条腿，Marco决定听话，让它老实呆着，而Auba架起了他的另一条腿，双手扣住他的腰动作起来。  
　　几次抽送后Marco就忍不住发出叫喊，反正叫破喉咙也没人听得见，身下的床单早被绞得不成样子，他却一再弓起背迎合着Auba，有时Auba顶得太深他以为自己要被撕成两半，可他还是想更多的碰触Auba，他抓住了Auba扣在自己身上的手，顺着坚实的手臂向上攀爬，渐渐的，他能够到Auba的肩膀了，然后是脖子和后背，也许已经在他黝黑的身体上留下了指甲印。他明白是Auba覆了上来，Auba从一开始就像知道他想要什么似得，一点提示就心领神会。  
　　终于他们的唇又碰到了一起，Marco捉住Auba的不让他离开，但Auba不想给他的腰太多压力，他们下面严丝合缝的连着，唇舌间却若即若离，和Auba抽插频率一样的呼吸在他们口中传递，混着两个人的味道。快感如一波波海浪，让他们的氧气和理智越来越少，越来越少。到最后Auba也加入Marco，一起叫喊呻吟。  
　　“我不行了。”Marco终于投降，他们确实折腾得够久了，此前他的阴茎一直在Auba的小腹上蹭着，前液涂在漂亮的肌肉上，他想不到仅仅这样就让自己达到临界。  
　　Auba闻言亲了亲他的脸颊，缓缓将自己从他身体里退出来，又小心的放下他的腿，然后像开始时那样，将他们都握在手里滑动，只不过速率奇快，他在Marco的耳边轻声说：“come for me。”  
　　Marco如同中了咒语般听话，他完全释放了出来，时间持续的有点长，他觉得自己被掏空了，可还有东西落在身上，哦，是Auba的，他也射了，伴随着可以称为吼声的声音，Marco听见他在喊自己的名字。  
　　9  
　　Marco趴在Auba的胸口上，他们刚刚的狼藉已被床单胡乱清理过，窗外天色渐明，半轮残月也快要落下。  
　　这种时候需要说点什么，他们好像终于能平心静气的谈谈了，Marco想，哦见鬼，他的水晶玫瑰还没来得及准备呢。  
　　“Marco，我还是要走。”Auba望着Marco说，已然做着最坏的打算，可他不能骗他。  
　　Marco恨不得打他：“我在想向你求婚，你却跟我提异地恋，别这么破坏气氛好不好？”  
　　Auba瞪大了眼睛：“所以我们不会结束？”  
　　“那不然呢？我还不想始乱终弃。”Marco气得捏了捏Auba的鼻子。  
　　“可是咱们已经不在一起踢球了。”Auba不知疼，继续点炸药包。  
　　“谁规定的踢球和谈恋爱是一回事？”  
　　“我是说我也成了弃你而去的人。”  
　　“我靠！我可没说要弃你，再说了，我从来都没想过搞队友的好吧，你是例外！”这次Marco真的砸了Auba肩膀一下，还挺疼的，Auba想，他脑子已经短路了，不，是一直在短路状态。  
　　“我昨晚来不是向你兴师问罪，更不是来劝你什么，就是想跟你说我看上你了，问问你是不是也看得上我。哦，顺便聊聊你转会的事，至少得让我知道你去哪，我好盘算下以后怎么追你呀。”  
　　Auba羞涩的笑了：“可是，可是我知道你还是失望的。”  
　　“是失望，我以为你走不走的概率五五开。”Marco嘟了下嘴表示生气，又目光炯炯的看着Auba,“但我不会劝你，我只要你的一个答案，因为我知道，你一定是深思熟虑过后，做了最应该做的决定，我对你有这个信心。”这次他的手指戳在Auba心脏的部位。  
　　Auba抓住他的手，让他们黑白分明的手指交缠在一起：“Marco，我爱死你了。”说着将Marco搂在怀里，Marco又躺回他的胸膛上，有力的心脏跳动声传进耳膜，好像直接向他告白着。  
　　Marco听了一会儿就有点犯迷糊，他们早该困了，他咕哝道：“以后不能只有我过去，你也要常回来知道么？”  
　　“嗯~”Auba愉快的答应一声。  
　　“你做个头发都要特意飞过去，还不能多回来看看我呀……”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　没说几句话他们就睡着了，奥巴在第二天快中午的时候才醒，半边身子都被压麻了，可他高兴，这说明Marco还在，睁开眼果然看见心爱的人还趴在那，头毛蹭着自己的下吧，沉沉的呼吸声有点响。往远处一扫，金灿灿的奖杯立在茶几上，反射着他们的身影。  
　　Auba小心翼翼的够到手机，把眼中的景象拍了下来，Marco的头毛和翡翠杯的倩影组成一个可爱的构图。他忍了半天没把最新杰作发到INS上，最后还是从网上找了一张他们一同亲吻奖杯的图，现在关于Marco的热门搜索是这个了，他希望永远都是。  
　　他圈了Marco，笑着写道：“我如此醒来。”还发了一堆如实反映真情实感的表情，想知道Marco醒来后会怎样。  
　　  
　　——END——

如何炖一锅香艳的肉，可能是我这辈都不能解决的命题了，惆怅。以及如果我羊确定不走，应该会有后续。


	2. We Found Love 6-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后半部分节选

6  
　　这不是吻，更像啃咬和战争，Auba把Marco挤在墙上，胯部和腿用力禁锢住他，Marco的挣扎是徒劳的。  
　　Auba捉住了Marco的一片唇瓣拼命吸吮，不久他们嘴里有了血腥味，和浓烈酒气混在一起，奇异的惹人躁动。Marco在咬他，但他还不放开，他也在咬着Marco，近乎贪婪，直到Marco吃痛的叫唤了一声，Auba突然酒醒了一样停下一切，退开半步。  
　　Marco的嘴唇已经肿了起来，因染上了血迹而红得吓人，毕竟最后他们嘴里到处是浓浓铁锈味。他的领口被拽开到胸前，露出大片雪白胸膛，纽扣想来也被绷掉了。他最在意的发型更是惨遭蹂躏，几缕头发已经落在额前，获得自由后他一边用手背蹭了蹭嘴唇，一边盯着Auba，眼神还是那么锐利，更有几丝复杂和困惑。  
　　“不，不该这样！不该这样！”Auba双手抱着头喃喃念叨，避开了Marco的视线。  
　　他已经要离开了，所以这些都不该发生才对。  
　　Marco整了整衣衫，直起身，伸手去抓Auba的胳膊，刚刚强吻他的人现在已经崩溃。  
　　但突然Auba抓住了他的手，不住的道歉：“对不起Macro，对不起，我很抱歉。对不起……”  
　　说着对不起，却反而钳住Marco向门口而去，他的力量太大，而Marco又只剩一条腿能发力，就这样被半拖半拽的拉到门口，然后房门大开，Marco被推了出去。  
　　重重的关门声阻断了Auba道歉的声音，将他们隔绝开来。  
　　这一切发生的太快了，Marco有点反应不过来，他只好站在走廊上对着Auba的房门发呆，想想这一切到底是怎么发生的，想到最后他竟然笑了起来。  
　　然后他开始敲门，“Auba，我话还没说完。”  
　　良久没人应声。Marco无奈的摇摇头，在闹什么别扭呀，也太不痛快了。心里埋怨着，却还是在门口不想离开。  
　　虽然已经后半夜了，但来来回回的队友还不少，一个个都折腾得不比Marco整齐，Roman·Burki伴着拄着双拐的Julian慢慢走过，亲密得让Marco不好意思打招呼。然后突然一声呼吼，两个人瞬间成了落汤鸡。Marc从他们身边尖叫着跑过，手里拿着两个空啤酒瓶。  
　　“Marc你等着！”Roman追出去两步，又放不下Julian，只得停下脚步大喊道。  
　　“追他，追他！”Julian却不管这么多，拄着拐一步步飞快地向前蹦。  
　　这幕把Marco逗乐了，“小心点，年轻人！”  
　　Burki马上接道：“听Marco的话，快停下Julian。”一面还像护着球门一样双手虚环在Julian左右。  
　　“君子报仇，十年不晚，Marc你给我们等着！”Julian这才停下来，扶住Roman伸过来的手，两人对笑了一下，这才看向Marco。  
　　Marco马上耸耸肩：“忘带房卡了。”  
　　“干站着也不是办法，去找前台吧。”Julian出主意。  
　　“嗯，是个办法，不知道我证件手机都没在身上行不行，锁在屋里了嘛。”  
　　“刷脸还不行呀？！”Roman说。  
　　Julian哈哈哈的笑得停不下来，然后他们就这么自顾说笑着离开了。  
　　等他们走远Marco继续敲门，“再不开门我就去找前台要你的房卡，说不定明天就有小报写什么了。”  
　　里面传来一声绝望咒骂和瓶子敲在墙壁上的声音，门还是没有开。  
　　这时Andre风风火火的跑过走廊，怀里捧着他们千辛万苦得来的奖杯，边跑还边回头张望。  
　　“嗨~bro”Marco只喊了一声就被Andre紧张兮兮的打断。  
　　“躲谁呢？”  
　　“我跟Lukasz还有Manni他们打赌，今晚绝对不让他们找到杯子。”  
　　“赌了什么？”  
　　“一人五十的话就是三百欧。”Andre掰着手指头算着。  
　　“去我那躲着，赢了分我一半。”Marco从口袋里掏出自己的房卡交给Andre。  
　　“成交，bro，我先撤了，你早点回来。”说罢Andre一溜烟跑了。  
　　不久Lukasz、Manni和Shingi走过来，Marco装作闲逛的样子等候多时，把他们支到反方向后他对着Auba的房门打了个大大的哈欠，“看来我可以去睡觉了，Andre还等着我呢，要忍受他的鼾声可真不容易。”然后他踏着重重的步子走开，可惜走廊铺了地毯，不能搞出更大的脚步声了。  
　　Auba一直倚着门坐着，先前扔掉的半瓶酒也被他捡回来，继续灌到喉咙里，脑子里像有无数个漫画英雄开乱战，思绪全都被他们砸的支离破碎，只留一点意识听Marco在外面的动静。不敢面对他，可他真走了却又怅然得不行，不死心地将门开了一条缝，而就这一瞬，一股巨大的力量撞开了门，撞到他身上，直将他撞到玄关的墙上。Auba好半天才从头晕目眩中恢复过来，定睛一看，是Marco，除了他还能有谁，他正把整个身体的重量压在自己身上，让自己没法动弹，还不得不看着他那闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
　　“我也爱你呀，傻瓜。”  
　　听到这句话，Auba的心炸开了。

　　训练快开始了，Tuchel已经站到了场边，却还不见Auba身影，Marco心想这下他要被罚跑圈喽，毕竟是大巴事件后的第一场联赛，正是要提升士气的时候，这家伙老毛病又犯了。正想着，却见Auba大摇大摆的走进训练场，没换训练服不说，身上穿的是神马鬼？一身黑白相间的连体衣！  
　　Marco扶额，这可不是自己能理解的时尚了。  
　　却是Erik先笑道：“Auba你这次要cos斑马侠么？”  
　　引得队友们哄堂大笑，人群中有人喊：“这是个什么英雄？”“Auba你的面具呢？”  
　　刚刚还沉闷的气氛顿时活跃起来。  
　　连Tuchel都问他刚拯救完哪个世界？是准备在大家面前变身么？  
　　Auba说是呀，便扭起腰肢要宽衣解带，被教练一脚踢在屁股上，“给你5分钟，快准备好回来训练！”  
　　Auba在一阵笑声中跑远了。Marco看着他的背影笑着笑着就有点小感动，想想几天前Auba还在支持他向Watzke谏言推迟欧冠比赛，但真到比赛的时候Auba当然没有退缩。他的队友们也没有，他们都英雄一样的走上赛场，所以他们值得开心开心，然后Auba就把自己装扮成笑料出现了。他总是出现的这么恰到好处，以至于提起Auba，Marco首先想到的不是他那夸张奢华的穿着打扮，不是他爱搞怪的率真个性，也不是他在球场上那风驰电掣的速度。而是温暖。像老房子里冬天燃起的壁炉火焰，像初夏时吹过绿茵场的微风，像小时候妈妈递到他手里的热巧克力，温暖还带着甜蜜。  
　　出事那天晚上他离开球场，却不知不觉跑到了Auba家，等了半天Auba才被警察护送回来，一见他等在门口，就立刻就扑了过去，泛红的眼睛呆滞无神，趴在他肩头像个无助的孩子。Marco拍着他的背安慰他：“谢天谢地你没事。”却听见Auba哽咽又微弱的声音，“幸好你没在车上。”Marco控制了半天，才压下亲吻他的冲动。  
　　Marco知道自己彻底逃不掉了，他曾划过底线绝不和队友发展什么超友谊关系，却控制不了越发靠向Auba的心，在他们一起经历了这么多之后，他甚至认定Auba就是自己这辈子想要的人。  
　　他早过了心会小鹿乱撞的年纪，但不知什么时候起，被Auba从后面拥抱的时候会脸红，而抱他的人还笑得那么心无旁骛，就像现在这样，Marco恼火的转过身将他推倒，那细长的身躯就毫不反抗的躺在草地上，任他欺负蹂躏，还笑得快喘不过气来，而围观的队友们都是见怪不怪的看戏表情。  
　　Marco突然觉得这样也挺好的，生活不光是足球，还有许多其他值得珍惜的东西，他盘算着什么时候带一束玫瑰花去拜访Auba，对了，也许施华洛世奇的水晶玫瑰更讨他欢心。  
　　可不久就传来PSG和Auba接触的流言蜚语，球队里早就积压着的矛盾也闹到明面，Auba说他们还有重要的争三比赛和德国杯决赛，一切到那之后再说。  
　　好的，你说的对，到那之后再说，Marco想。  
　　7  
　　Auba不可置信的盯着Marco，后者还紧压着他，几乎是腻在他怀里，露出那招牌式的带点坏的歪嘴笑。  
　　这发展让Auba完全当机，嘴张得老大。  
　　“你刚才的吻我的意思，难道不是你喜欢我么？”Marco笑弯了眼睛。  
　　“是，我，我，我——是——”Auba恨自己喝了太多酒，这下舌头彻底打结了。  
　　听到“是”字Marco才如释重负，露出真正的满足的笑容，他抬手抚上Auba的脸：“没关系的，Auba，我爱你，所以没关系的。”  
　　“是的！哦，上帝，是的Marco！”Auba大张的嘴终于找回声音，他拥住Marco，“我也爱你，Marco，我爱你！”  
　　这次他们的吻开始得很轻柔，慢慢靠近，慢慢接触，再慢慢避开之前制造出的伤口，酒味和铁锈味还在，那味道那么甜蜜。  
　　Auba的舌头先不小心碰到了Marco的唇，好吧，他承认只是下意识的想舔舔刚才被自己咬破的地方。结果一发不可收拾，Marco的舌尖碰巧在那，于是演变成火热的法式长吻，Auba几乎侵占了Marco口中的每个地方，Marco肺里的空气都快耗尽了，可他还不舍得结束。他们也许会这么吻到地老天荒，如果不是Andre出现的话。  
　　这次发出闷响的是翡翠杯掉落的声音，Andre僵在门口，而他们刚刚根本没想起关门。  
　　Auba放开了Marco，只是嘴唇而已，他还搂着他，而Marco思考更多的是为什么Auba能做到呼吸自如，他可是用力深呼吸了两次才缓过来的。然后才发现自己的另一个好友呆立在那。  
　　“我我我我，对对对不起！”Andre涨红了脸说。  
　　我的朋友怎么都喜欢道歉，Marco暗暗吐槽，“Andre，不是让你在我房间躲着么？”他笑道，浑然不知自己的脸和耳朵都红红的。  
　　Andre低头把来之不易的奖杯捡起来，像抱着救命稻草一样抱着它：“我，我，我来看看你怎么还不回去，看来不用给你留门了。”  
　　“不用留门了。”Auba插话，又觉得自己在说冷笑话，解嘲的笑起来，幸亏脸够黑，脸红也没人发现。  
　　Marco马上肯定的嗯了一声，Andre如临大赦，拔腿就走。  
　　没走两步他又回来，幸好门里的二位没这么快就继续开干，只是还抱在一起而已。Andre把奖杯放进门，木讷的说：“我刚才想杯子放Auba这比较安全，所以才抱着它来。还有Mario赢了，他打赌你们在一起了，我输了一千欧。哦，放心，赌局里就我们俩。”  
　　“你们两个家伙，这还差不多。”Marco歪了歪嘴。  
　　“其实你赢了，bro，你们打赌时我们应该还没成。”Auba说。  
　　“我输了，我押的是你们已经分手了。”Andre十分不好意思，“祝你们晚安，这次真走了。”  
　　离开的时候Andre很贴心的带上了门。  
　　Marco一手抱着奖杯，一手牵着Auba，终于回到房间里，他把奖杯摆在茶几上抱怨道：“Andre一定回去跟Mario报告了，明天我会在群里被编排死。”  
　　“没关系，告诉大家也无所谓，我不介意听几声恭喜。”Auba从后面环住Marco的腰，头压在Marco的肩膀上，在Marco耳边说，假装不知道丁日三宝有个单独的群。  
　　Marco对他的小伎俩心知肚明，一个转身又推倒了Auba，只不过这次他们一起摔在了松软的床上，Marco用手肘撑起头，另一只手拂过Auba的脖子，伸进衣领里，在充满弹性的胸肌上来回划着，“亲爱的，明天的事明天再说，再过一会儿就天亮了。”  
　　8  
　　这次Auba可不是只会笑个不停了，他一个翻身彻底覆盖在marco身上。撑住身子凝视着身下的人，两只眼睛带着火苗，“所以良宵苦短？”  
　　“你说呢？”Marco迎上Auba的目光，眼中柔情百转。  
　　Auba再次占有了Marco的唇，这次越发缠绵，空气都被掠夺干净，Marco发誓自己早晚被他亲的大脑缺氧，他还有点小得意，因为在这种状态下他还脱掉了Auba的上衣，他自己的衬衫扣子也全都被Auba解开了，两人胸膛贴着胸膛又吻了一会儿。终于Auba暂时放过Marco的嘴，顺着他的脖子一点点向下，经过胸口，在腹肌和肚脐上流连了许久，Marco不自觉的弓起背迎合着他，手在床上胡乱抓着床单。  
　　Auba停下来解开了Marco的皮带，西裤很容易被褪下，看着内裤下隆起的轮廓，Auba不禁笑出了声。  
　　Marco翻了个白眼：“又不是没看过，更衣室里谁没见过谁呀！”  
　　“没见过这样的。”Auba坏笑着，隔着内裤含住根部，一寸寸的向上蹭着，被含过的地方留下水痕。Marco被刺激的撑起了身子，见Auba下半身还整齐的很，立刻凑过去拉住了对方的裤腰，小一号的裤子紧绷绷的裹着Auba，让他看起来热辣的不行，最主要的是某些也起了变化的地方完全藏不住了。Marco一把扒开了裤扣，不过还是裤子的主人自己更熟练的脱下了它。  
　　他们再次交换亲吻，这次只让舌尖交缠，所以Marco的空气还在，他们拥着彼此，Marco终于完全脱掉了那件充满禁欲感的衬衣，身体紧紧贴住奥巴的，性器隔着内裤薄薄的布料摩擦，引起一阵阵颤栗，直到Auba忍不住上手把两个人从最后的束缚中解放出来，又握着两人的阴茎一起上下套弄安抚。  
　　Auba像是知道他的喜好一样，Marco很快发出舒服的呻吟。这次Auba把他推倒在床上，自己却在床边跪了下来，他不敢动Marco受伤的左腿，就把右腿举起架在肩头，这下唯一的隐秘也暴露出来，Marco视死如归的砸了下床，他刚打量了Auba的性器长大的样子，尺寸真是吓人。  
　　不想Auba却是低头又含住了他的阴茎，用口水濡湿，吞吐，Marco感到有几次自己抵到了Auba喉咙深处，让他差点缴了械，这家伙花样怎么这么多。  
　　正恍惚着，突觉得放松警惕的后穴处一阵湿润，什么柔韧的东西在侵入它，反应过来Auba在做什么后Marco完全懵了，他从未被如此对待过。  
　　“不，不用这样的。”一开口才发现自己声音都变了。  
　　Auba没说话，却像得了相反的命令，反而加大了频率和深度，Marco几次想直起身子，却都被他按了回去，最后也只好由着他乱来。他已把那些褶皱都润湿，舌头搭配手指扩充着Marco，他发现不久之后穴口就开始配合着他的节奏一张一合，而Marco抽气的声音越来越粗重。  
　　直到能把两根手指都放入，Auba才恋恋不舍的起身，绕到床头柜前拉开抽屉翻找。  
　　“干什么？”Marco用临时找回的一点理智问。  
　　“别告诉我这酒店没有预备润滑剂和套。”Auba的声音里全是急躁难耐。  
　　Marco没说话，可能是先前太紧张了，他完全忘了有这些玩意儿存在，按他的预想Auba早就应该在大张旗鼓的干他了，可他新晋的恋人是那样的温柔谨慎。  
　　“没有也没关系。”他闷声说，声音沙哑，像有什么东西梗着。  
　　“这可不行。”Auba嘟囔了一句，又换到了另一边的柜子，终于找到了他要的东西。  
　　冰凉膏体被送入Marco的身体里，在找到润滑剂之后Marco也就近给Auba来了几个回合的口活，Auba的命根子比他的皮肤黑的多，被Marco这一通折腾，更是又热又硬，像刚锻造好的铁块似得。Auba做好准备终于把它抵到了Marco的入口处，大手在Marco大腿内侧的皮肤上来回揉捻。  
　　“你再不进来咱俩就算了。”Marco放狠话催促着，声音却软得像水。  
可当Auba刚将头部顶入后Marco就骂了出来，太特么疼了，这亏了要进夏休，不然还怎么踢球。  
　　Auba在Marco的腰腹上亲了又亲，又安抚了他的阴茎半天，才慢慢进行下一步动作，等到整根没入，Marco和他都已经满头是汗。  
　　Auba长出了一口气，听上去像是舒服的呻吟，Marco试着把腿缠上Auba的腰，哦不，左腿还是不中用。Auba来回抚摸着这条腿，Marco决定听话，让它老实呆着，而Auba架起了他的另一条腿，双手扣住他的腰动作起来。  
　　几次抽送后Marco就忍不住发出叫喊，反正叫破喉咙也没人听得见，身下的床单早被绞得不成样子，他却一再弓起背迎合着Auba，有时Auba顶得太深他以为自己要被撕成两半，可他还是想更多的碰触Auba，他抓住了Auba扣在自己身上的手，顺着坚实的手臂向上攀爬，渐渐的，他能够到Auba的肩膀了，然后是脖子和后背，也许已经在他黝黑的身体上留下了指甲印。他明白是Auba覆了上来，Auba从一开始就像知道他想要什么似得，一点提示就心领神会。  
　　终于他们的唇又碰到了一起，Marco捉住Auba的不让他离开，但Auba不想给他的腰太多压力，他们下面严丝合缝的连着，唇舌间却若即若离，和Auba抽插频率一样的呼吸在他们口中传递，混着两个人的味道。快感如一波波海浪，让他们的氧气和理智越来越少，越来越少。到最后Auba也加入Marco，一起叫喊呻吟。  
　　“我不行了。”Marco终于投降，他们确实折腾得够久了，此前他的阴茎一直在Auba的小腹上蹭着，前液涂在漂亮的肌肉上，他想不到仅仅这样就让自己达到临界。  
　　Auba闻言亲了亲他的脸颊，缓缓将自己从他身体里退出来，又小心的放下他的腿，然后像开始时那样，将他们都握在手里滑动，只不过速率奇快，他在Marco的耳边轻声说：“come for me。”  
　　Marco如同中了咒语般听话，他完全释放了出来，时间持续的有点长，他觉得自己被掏空了，可还有东西落在身上，哦，是Auba的，他也射了，伴随着可以称为吼声的声音，Marco听见他在喊自己的名字。  
　　9  
　　Marco趴在Auba的胸口上，他们刚刚的狼藉已被床单胡乱清理过，窗外天色渐明，半轮残月也快要落下。  
　　这种时候需要说点什么，他们好像终于能平心静气的谈谈了，Marco想，哦见鬼，他的水晶玫瑰还没来得及准备呢。  
　　“Marco，我还是要走。”Auba望着Marco说，已然做着最坏的打算，可他不能骗他。  
　　Marco恨不得打他：“我在想向你求婚，你却跟我提异地恋，别这么破坏气氛好不好？”  
　　Auba瞪大了眼睛：“所以我们不会结束？”  
　　“那不然呢？我还不想始乱终弃。”Marco气得捏了捏Auba的鼻子。  
　　“可是咱们已经不在一起踢球了。”Auba不知疼，继续点炸药包。  
　　“谁规定的踢球和谈恋爱是一回事？”  
　　“我是说我也成了弃你而去的人。”  
　　“我靠！我可没说要弃你，再说了，我从来都没想过搞队友的好吧，你是例外！”这次Marco真的砸了Auba肩膀一下，还挺疼的，Auba想，他脑子已经短路了，不，是一直在短路状态。  
　　“我昨晚来不是向你兴师问罪，更不是来劝你什么，就是想跟你说我看上你了，问问你是不是也看得上我。哦，顺便聊聊你转会的事，至少得让我知道你去哪，我好盘算下以后怎么追你呀。”  
　　Auba羞涩的笑了：“可是，可是我知道你还是失望的。”  
　　“是失望，我以为你走不走的概率五五开。”Marco嘟了下嘴表示生气，又目光炯炯的看着Auba,“但我不会劝你，我只要你的一个答案，因为我知道，你一定是深思熟虑过后，做了最应该做的决定，我对你有这个信心。”这次他的手指戳在Auba心脏的部位。  
　　Auba抓住他的手，让他们黑白分明的手指交缠在一起：“Marco，我爱死你了。”说着将Marco搂在怀里，Marco又躺回他的胸膛上，有力的心脏跳动声传进耳膜，好像直接向他告白着。  
　　Marco听了一会儿就有点犯迷糊，他们早该困了，他咕哝道：“以后不能只有我过去，你也要常回来知道么？”  
　　“嗯~”Auba愉快的答应一声。  
　　“你做个头发都要特意飞过去，还不能多回来看看我呀……”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　没说几句话他们就睡着了，奥巴在第二天快中午的时候才醒，半边身子都被压麻了，可他高兴，这说明Marco还在，睁开眼果然看见心爱的人还趴在那，头毛蹭着自己的下吧，沉沉的呼吸声有点响。往远处一扫，金灿灿的奖杯立在茶几上，反射着他们的身影。  
　　Auba小心翼翼的够到手机，把眼中的景象拍了下来，Marco的头毛和翡翠杯的倩影组成一个可爱的构图。他忍了半天没把最新杰作发到INS上，最后还是从网上找了一张他们一同亲吻奖杯的图，现在关于Marco的热门搜索是这个了，他希望永远都是。  
　　他圈了Marco，笑着写道：“我如此醒来。”还发了一堆如实反映真情实感的表情，想知道Marco醒来后会怎样。  
　　  
　　——END——


End file.
